


I Dreamed a Dream

by coldwinterrose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Dreams and Nightmares, Fix-It, Light Angst, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldwinterrose/pseuds/coldwinterrose
Summary: Bucky has a dream. Or a nightmare. He's not sure which.





	I Dreamed a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> HERE THERE BE SPOILERS. Read at your own risk.
> 
> Okay. So. I hated the ending. #NotMySteveRogers and all that. 
> 
> This is my quick way of fixing that mess. I might have more ideas in mind, I'm not sure yet.

Bucky watches as Steve suits up and picks up the weird hammer that makes him shoot lightning (and wasn’t that one hell of a thing) and Banner counts down. Then Steve is gone. The countdown for him to return starts and ends but there’s still no Steve. 

He feels no panic. No fear that something happened to Steve, that he might be stuck in the past, hurt or worse. All he feels is calm. 

He turns and there’s a figure sitting on a bench. An old man. He isn’t sure how he knows, but he knows. He calls for Sam and tells him to go over. He doesn’t need to see for himself. He smiles a little, at peace.

—

Bucky bolted up in bed, heart pounding. Next to him Steve stirred awake. “Buck? You okay?” He barely sounded awake but he was already asking after him. This was the Steve he knew and loved, he had to remind himself. This was the Steve that wouldn’t just leave him with barely a goodbye.

“I— I had a dream. That you didn’t come back. Or you did, but you were older.” Bucky hated how hurt he sounded. It was a _just a dream_. Steve had followed his mission through, and came back as planned. Nothing had gone wrong that day and Bucky’s life hadn’t become one more shade of fucked up and lonely. 

“Oh, Buck,” Steve said as he sat up, fully awake now. He wrapped an arm around Bucky’s shoulders and pressed a kiss to the side of his head in comfort. “I wouldn’t do that. I wouldn’t just leave you, you know that.”

Bucky nodded, but couldn’t quite meet Steve’s eyes.

“Hey, look at me,” Steve said as he placed a hand on Bucky’s cheek. “I _wouldn’t_. Not after everything. The thought never even crossed my mind.”

“Why didn’t it though? I… I know how unhappy you’ve been here. You had the chance to go back, to live the life you wanted.”

“You mean the life _you_ wanted me to have. Before we ended up in a time where we wouldn’t end up in jail for for holding hands while walking down the street,” Steve said with a small huff that could have been a laugh. He had a point, Bucky had practically shoved Steve at Peggy when he realized she showed interest in Steve that might have been returned. 

But Steve, stubborn, loving, mildly infuriating Steve, refused to even try.

“Okay, yeah. I do remember doing that,” Bucky had to admit. “Still, I’m not wrong. You haven’t been happy here.”

“Because I was alone, dumbass,” he said, not unkindly. “Then, yeah, you were here, but you weren’t _here_. So, forgive me for not being all sunshine and roses. But you’re here _now_. And you aren’t leaving. ...Are you?”

Bucky hated how unsure Steve sounded. It was his turn to place a hand on Steve’s cheek. “No. I think I’m perfectly happy right where I am.”

“Good. Me too,” Steve said with a smile before leaning in for a kiss, which Bucky returned gladly. 

He was alive, free, and he had Steve at his side. All was right with the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me knows your thoughts? About the fic or the movie, I don't care which.


End file.
